


falling

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-14
Updated: 2005-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norland dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling

**Author's Note:**

> Because [](http://lightningrapier.livejournal.com/profile)[**lightningrapier**](http://lightningrapier.livejournal.com/) gave out this write in challenge. Yeah. My challenge was "Any Skypeia character, opera house, the dream you can't awaken from." Not intended to be slashy because I actually like these two as close friends, but interpret as you will.

Norland has been dreaming of Calgara lately. It starts the day he comes back from the opera house, watching something with a plot that is too similar to what happened to him on Jaya Island, and now, he cannot stop.

It is not that he has _not_ been thinking of Calgara because Norland has. Calgara is the closest friend he has ever had, possibly even the best, and how can he not? He promised, and Norland will go back someday, no matter what.

But now, Calgara pervades his mind. Norland thinks this may be some sort of message, but everything is fine in the dream. That does not mean there is not an ominous feeling, and Norland worries. He wants to go back, but he does not want to see what he may find.

The dreams stop the day before Norland leaves, when he goes to the opera house again to see the same opera that started all of this. When Norland arrives at Jaya, half of his soul dies.

05.10.14


End file.
